


to sail the Sea of Marinette

by BesideBlueSide



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, I Tried, Oceans, Rainy Days, drowning in grass, paris smog, rolling in waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesideBlueSide/pseuds/BesideBlueSide
Summary: Okay, so no life jacket. How about a raft?





	

Her eyes had Adrian drowning in an ocean with a color that he couldn't comprehend. It almost frustrated him that, despite how the wind that guided his sails or how far his telescope could see, the ocean of her eyes never ceased. 

He doubted a life jacket could keep him from drowning; he started sinking the minute she walked into his class with the name “Marinette” and Adrien felt himself self become one. The strings strapped to his wrists and knees and he no longer knew of his actions. Random and ruggedly, his attention was pulled into those waters like a moth to a flame. And with each flicker of her eyes, the waves lulled Adrien deeper and deeper until he had to look out the window to remind himself that he was still in Paris because his mind was bobbing with the waves.

Okay, so no life jacket. How about a raft?

A raft would do him no better because he offered the ocean girl his umbrella and she took it. Isn’t shade an essential on a raft? It certainly was on Adrien’s and he immediately felt stalled in place; he had no idea when or how she would return it. As Marinette walked away, the rain splattering against her pastel pink bag, Adrien lost sight of her in the fog.

Wasn’t a sailor never supposed to lose his way?

He took this as his life lesson to never become a sailor. He wasn’t worthy of the title; he could barely keep a sail boat from capsizing. Adrien was more of a negotiator, businessman to be exact. A businessman could never control a boat, never the less glide just over the ocean’s surface. He’d much rather dive right in.

Then his father would have fit and yell of the possibilities of catching hypothermia. No, more than that, his father would be more concerned about the business suit. This had Adrien swiping at his forehead in relief; good thing he was an actor. And young, much too young to actually have the title of business man. 

But he was old enough to become a sailor, did that mean he could ride Marinette’s waves without ruining his business suit?

Adrien assumed so, so he took the passive approach and fished from the pier. He had the sly feeling that if he went boating, Marinette would topple the boat purposely and drag him under. He was out far enough, being on the pier; it worked both ways. He treasured his life, so the thought of drowning did not seem so appealing. But then, all at once, a raging wave crashed the pier of Adrien’s mind and he was far too comfortable to move as the wave crested before his eyes. 

Marinette felt the need to dance in the grassy field of Adrien’s eyes. She ventured past the sprouting flowers and found a homey cottage. Just like the one she visited with her family during the spring months. She picked the green beans that grew along the sidewall. Had the air always smelled like cooling pie’s? Marinette looked up to almost hit her forehead against the brim of an open window. A lonely pie rested on the ledge, the crust cooling and an apple(ish) smell wafted through her nose, over her finger and through her blood. Oh how she could have that smell around her forever; maybe there was a candle she could get once she got home. Ma and Pops would love one, Marinette thought.

But when the fog cleared and Marinette suddenly stopped walking, Adrien snapped back into focus. He no longer smelled the ocean, but the muggy Paris air; no longer felt the sand beneath his toes, only the stones under his shoes. Had his high ceased, because he wasn’t sure he had felt that air of aloofness with Marinette’s back turned for awhile.

Marinette sprung around and had to save herself from rocking back on her toes. The grassy field shrunk back into his eyes and she wanted to chase after it so bad. Not yet, not yet. 

But as the two’s eyes connected; Adrien and Marinette had the odd feeling of guilt in their hearts. Adrien felt that he smelled like fish he drowned with and Marinette was certain she was covered in grass shavings. But Adrien turned away first as his father’s car turned the corner and he sped away from her at the speed of light. 

He couldn’t face Marinette, the girl with the cottage’s beans in her hands. No, not when even a raft couldn’t save him from drowning in her eyes. And certainly not when his courage was to par with the cowardly lion.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so hey. If anyone was wondering where cookievalkyrie went, well, that was me. ahahaha bitches im back. my account wigged out and i couldn't get my old username back, but hey im here. also, those stories that i made before are still mine.  
> like: your tears are snowflakes (but I can't say anything, mine are icicles), and so on and so forth. there is only one story that i will repost onto this account, which is:  
> you die before my eyes (I hope I don't space out)
> 
> ANYWAYS ITS GREAT TO BE BACK  
> I LOVE YOU ALL  
> BWAHAHA GET READY FOR MY FUCKING ROLLERCOASTER LIL BITCHSTICKS


End file.
